The present invention relates generally to teaching systems and methods and pertains particularly to an improved moving message learning system and method.
A great number of teaching systems and methods have been developed in the past and have been used with varying degrees of success. Visual aids wherein questions and answers and other graphic materials or information are flashed by flash cards or on a screen is one of the oldest systems used. Many of these systems utilize films, slides and other projectable graphic material.
The development of the microprocessor in recent years has led to a development of interactive teaching systems wherein programmed computers control the display of text, graphics and the like on video screens. Many of these systems are programmed for interactive response by the student. These systems, however, while highly effective for many applications, are very expensive and may not be entirely suited for certain applications. An example of this type of educational system is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,582, issued Jan. 8, 1985 to Chang et al. In this system, a teaching and entertainment device includes a desk top console which supports a keyboard, a LCD display matrix, and a plug-in cartridge receptacle. A quartet of LCD drivers each control a quadrant of the display under the control of a first microprocessor. A plug-in cartridge is insertable into the console and contains a second microprocessor. Apparatus is provided for establishing a master/servant relationship of the second microprocessor over the first whenever the plug-in cartridge is present.
Simple information display systems are also well known in the art. Many such systems, however, have been developed for displaying and presenting of information, but are not considered as educational systems. Examples of these systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,493, issued Jul. 24, 1979 to Ross et al. This patent is directed to a graphic display system in which lights of an array are arranged in dot matrix form, and are illuminated to produce the illusion of a moving sign displaying letters, words, numbers, etc. These are primarily utilized as advertising vehicles wherein the apparent motion of a moving image is produced to catch the attention of the consumer.
Another example of traveling message display is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,956 issued Feb. 3, 1970 to Andrews et al. That patent discloses a completely electronic traveling message display system. A matrix of lamps are sequentially enabled to give the illusion of a traveling message. Such systems are widely used for advertising display and are also used for message display, such as display of stock exchange quotes.
I have conceived a modification of such systems and a method of programming and use of such systems which provides a highly efficient educational or learning system and method.